


Link [podfic]

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Mind Meld, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mind meld between Spock and Kirk goes horribly awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162315) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



> Woo, second ever podfic! This was a bit of a rush job - and it shows, I really need to slow down and enunciate better - but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. I definitely enjoyed finding a good sound effect to slap over the telepathy.

  
Download the podfic from [sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/i33bzy) or [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/link).

  * mp3 format
  * 00:11:36
  * 15.94MB



**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "telepathy/mind meld" on my [trope_bingo](http://trope_bingo%20.dreamwidth.org/) [card](http://glad-fics.livejournal.com/38550.html).


End file.
